Dalvin
, Roddlevan |fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender =Male |race =Human |relatives =Creidne (Sister) |game =Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War |firstseen =Chapter 6: Light Inheritors |class =Myrmidon |mirage = |voiceby = }} Dalvin is a playable character from Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War. He is Creidne's brother and one of the initial members of the Liberation Army led by Seliph. He is the substitute character of Ulster if Ayra is not paired up. Despite filling Ulster's role, he shares a unique conversation with Tristan if the latter waits adjacent to him after Melgen is seized. After declaring that he does not want to be on castle duty, Dalvin convinces Tristan to have dueling practice with him. This causes Dalvin to gain two points of strength and one point of skill and defense, while Tristan gains two points of strength and one point of speed and defense. This event can only occur if both of them are at Level 10 at the time. In Game Base Stats Growth Rates |80% |30% |5% |50% |30% |20% |30% |5% |} Promotion Gains Overall Like most other substitute characters, Dalvin will not be able to measure up to the character he substitutes for, Ulster. While statistically Dalvin will still fit the bill due to his excellent base stats and strong overall growths, he only comes with the Pursuit and Vantage skills. Ulster, on the other hand, will automatically come with Pursuit, Nihil, and Astra. Additionally, his father is likely to pass on even more skills (usually Charge, Critical, Luna, or Elite among Ayra's most common pairings). Dalvin simply cannot compare to a powerful offensive skill like Astra, regardless of Ulster's father, and Ayra's most common partners will put Ulster far above Dalvin in combat proficiency. Compared strictly to other substitute units, Dalvin is actually excellent, particularly in regards to other substitutes obtained in Chapter 6. He has very strong bases, very appropriate and solid growths all around, and has Pursuit which many substitutes lack. Additionally, he comes with the Vantage skill, though this is generally of pretty dubious use to him. He also starts with an Iron Blade, which is a relatively decent weapon compared to other Chapter 6 substitutes, though it is still weak. If your second generation is made up entirely of substitute units, Dalvin and his sister, Creidne, will likely be among your stronger substitutes early on, though Seliph and Oifey will clearly outclass them. One minor drawback for Dalvin and his sister is that they both promote to the Hero class rather than the Swordmaster class, which is almost strictly worse. Swordmasters gain the Adept skill and 3 more stat gains over Hero units, while Hero units gets 3 fewer stats and no skills. While Hero units gain 3 Magic upon Promotion which makes them slightly better at wielding Magic Swords, but this is a pretty negligible bonus when compared to Adept. Due to this, Dalvin's potential doesn't increase as substantially from promoting compared to other units that gain better weaponry or skills. In all, Dalvin is still a solid substitute character due to his Pursuit skill and great stats, as he will double everything and hit hard even if he will never match the likes of characters like Shannan, Seliph, or Oifey. Conversations In Chapter 6, if Dalvin talks to Creidne, Creidne will gain one point of luck. In Chapter 7, after Melgen is captured, position Tristan to a spot adjacent to Dalvin if the both of them are below Level 10. This will result in a conversation, whereby Dalvin will gain two points of strength, one point of skill, and one point of defense, while Tristan will gain two points of strength, one point of speed, and one point of defense. In the Final Chapter, if either Muirne or Lana is in love with Dalvin, she may initiate a conversation with him, and he will gain three points of magic defense. Love Original and replacement characters have the same love growths, unless stated otherwise. *Julia: 0+0 *Altena: N/A *Lana/Muirne: 0+2 *Creidne: -- (Not possible, since they are siblings) *Nanna/Jeanne: 0+2 *Fee/Hermina: 0+2 *Lene/Laylea: 0+2 *Patty/Daisy: 0+2 *Tine/Linda: 0+3 Quotes Non-Canon Appearances Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War (Mitsuki Oosawa Manga) Out of the substitute children, only he and hs sister Creidne appear. They were seen as dependable and kind-hearted big sibling-like friends by Seliph and their group. However, Creidne was captured and executed by the Dozelians, while some time later Dalvin's whole squad were captured and tortured to death, with Dalvin as the only survivor. He then completely loses his faith in Seliph and Shannan's rebellion and sells them out to Dozelian troops. The children are greatly saddened and disappoined after Dalvin's betrayal and capture. Seliph decides to execute him as punishment, especially since his treason led to a whole village to be exterminated, but not before promising him and everyone that he will release the continent from the empire's tyranny. Dalvin accepts this and dies in peace as he recalls his last talk with Creidne, where she told him that she believed in the resistance movement and in Seliph. Gallery File:Roddlevan (Super Tactics Book).png|Official Artwork of Dalvin from the Super Tactics Book. File:Roddlevan.jpg|Dalvin, as he appears in the first series of the TCG as a Level 1 Myrmidon. File:Roddlevan TCG1.jpg|Dalvin, as he appears in the second series of the TCG as Level 10 Myrmidon. File:Roddlevan_(TCG_Series_3).jpg|Dalvin, as he appears in the third series of the TCG as a Level 20 Hero. File:Rodolbal.gif|Dalvin's portrait in Genealogy of the Holy War. Dalvin as a Myrmidon.png|Dalvin as a Myrmidon in Genealogy of the Holy War. File:Dalvin as a Hero.png|Dalvin as a Hero in Genealogy of the Holy War. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War characters Category:Male Characters